


Whatcha Doin'?

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: Diary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt DiaryMari wants to take a peek of what Justin is writing in his journal about her
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/original character





	Whatcha Doin'?

“Hey,” Mari said softly not wanting to startle Justin who seemed deep in thought as he wrote in a notebook in front of him. “Whatcha doin’?”

“I’m almost done,” Justin offered, barely looking up at her. “Give me a minute?”

_Sure. Sure. You know how good I am at waiting._

Mari made her way behind him, planting a soft kiss on the base of his neck. Her arms draped around him as she kissed her way up his neck and across his jaw.

“Are you sure you need to keep working?” Mari inquired as her lips continued to brush across his skin.

“It’s not work,” Justin admitted.

“Then, it can wait,” Mari attempted to push the book away and pull his focus to her.

Justin immediately held the book to his chest, not letting her touch it.

_Umm. Okay. That wasn’t suspicious or anything._

“So, what were you writing about then that’s so important?” Her fingers traipsing across his chest toward the book in question.

“Just things I want to remember,” he smirked, his brow raising as he moved her hand away.

“Justin Mercado…do you have a diary?” Mari’s eyes widened.

_Now I have to see it!_

“I would call it a journal, but I suppose the purpose is the same,” Justin shrugged.

“Do you write about me?” Mari pressed excitedly. “Can I read it?!”

“Yes. And, no!” Justin held the book out, away from her grasp.

“Just a little peak?” Mari begged, flipping her hair back as she began massaging his arm.

“This is why I never told you about it,” Justin explained. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to finish.”

_Actually, I do. What did you write about me?_

“Fine, fine,” Mari began moving away, her hand traveling up his arm settling on his shoulders as she walked behind him. Her fingers pressed into his firm flesh kneading him in all the spots that she knew relaxed him. Her lips found his neck again, massaging it with her tongue.

Justin leaned back into her embrace. “That feels really good. Perhaps I could actually finish later.”

_That’s right. Just relax._

“I thought you might begin to see it my way,” Mari teased as she nibbled on his ear.

“You are quite persuasive,” Justin admitted. His arm wrapping behind him to run his fingers through Mari’s hair.

“Mmmm,” Mari moaned as Justin tangled himself in her hair. She continued soothing him, lulling him into security as his grasp on the notebook loosened. Her voice was faint as she breathed his name in his ear, just for him. “Justin.”

His eyes closed and his hand slipped down into his lap, leaving the notebook unexposed.

“Thank you.” Mari kissed him softly once more, positioning herself closer to the book.

“For what?” Justin pondered. “I’m fairly certain it should be the other way around.”

_I know you do, that’s why this was so easy.  
_

Mari quickly snatched the book and sprinted toward the door.

Justin’s eyes sprang open. “Damn it, Mari, get back here.”

_Only if you catch me._

Mari moved swiftly through the apartment, clutching the notebook, but before long Justin closed the gap and overpowered her, pinning her to the wall. “I’ll be taking that back, thank you very much.”

“Let me read it, just a little bit… one page–about me, of course! I promise to give you something new to write about,” Mari pleaded, batting her eyelashes at him and licking her lips.

Justin’s gaze narrowed on her, considering her offer. “Fine! Only because I know you won’t ever give up.” He took a few steps back and reluctantly handed her his journal.

_YES! Thank you!!…. Wait… What?_

Mari’s smile quickly faded. “It’s not in English!”

“No. No, it’s not,” Justin smirked proudly. “Unfortunate for you, but lucky for me, you took French.”

“Why not show it to me before?” Mari pouted.

“Then you wouldn’t be here, right where I want you, would you?” Justin moved closer, pressing her toward the wall again.

“Ugh!” Mari groaned. “That’s not fair.”

“And, your behavior was?” Justin countered. “I knew sooner or later we’d be here. I planned ahead.”

_How did I not see this coming? Clearly, I underestimated him._

“Well played,” Mari acknowledged. “I couldn’t have done it better myself.”

“I live to impress you,” Justin joked, tossing the journal to the side. He once more pinned Mari’s arms against the wall as his lips crashed down on hers. “But, maybe if you’re lucky, when I’m done with you, I’ll read one to you.”


End file.
